College Secrets
by Jaceswife913
Summary: Tessa Gray is going to a college in London called Shadows Institute with her friend Sophie. Se meets two new "friends",Will and Jem, at the institute and absolutely loves both. Tessa discovers that there are secrets that the institute has and she needs to know them but Will and Jem interfere to keep her safe. Who will she pick? Will she figure out the secrets? Read to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

August 25, 2015 London, England

 _I'm on a tall building, almost floating. I look down at the city streets of New York, cars parked beside every building. The sun slowly rising, like it was reaching for the dark center of our atmosphere. I hear a door shut behind me and see a creature I don't recognize. I could see little gears on its cheek, and its hands weren't . . . normal. I stay still like a statue. It moves forward and when it reaches me it grabs me by my shoulders and jumps off the building with me. I scream my lungs out and then . . ._

"Tessa! Wakeup! Tessa, please stop screaming!"

I open my eyes and see my neighbor, Sophie. She's also my best friend. Little thing she is. She had a worried face on. Her big scar across her face didn't bother me but people would stare when she and I went out to the store or something. She knew they were looking but she never said she did. She would just keep on smiling, and talking like nothing was going on. Like everything was perfect. That's one of the reasons I like her so much. Your whole family could be gone and she could make you think your world was perfect.

"Sorry Soph. It was a nightmare." I said feeling bad for waking her.

"No! Really?" she said with a little sarcasm in her voice." What was it about?" she had lost the sarcasm and was using a more considerate tone.

"I don't remember", I lied. I didn't want to worry her. Especially about a nightmare.

"Well, there's no point in going back to sleep. We would have had to wake up around now anyway." She was looking at the clock as she said this. I looked over at the clock and it said five o clock. She was right, we would have had to wake up this early for our first day of college. Usually we would just have to wake up later but today was the first day. We definitely wanted to be on time today.

"Well, let's start getting ready shall we. I have the perfect outfit for you. You're going to love it.", I said with a small grin on my face. I had gone shopping the day before without her as a surprise. She does practically everything for me. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I bought her a new outfit. A couple actually, she is fun to shop for. She fits into all of these cute sweaters and tank tops.

"I told you not to buy me anymore clothes. I have enough cute clothes don't I?"

"What's life without a truck load of cute clothes?"

"A normal life?" she said hopeful.

"Nope, a boring life. Now stop complaining and come look. I walked to my closet her following behind me. I opened the doors and showed her her new cute outfit. I bought her a mid-length green plaid skirt with a green tank top. I then showed her the matching sweater I bought her to put overtop the tank top.

"My favorite color!" she squealed happily.

"Plus it will go great with those sparkly green flats you bought last week", I said pleased with myself for remembering that, because I ran out of money to buy her new shoes. She started jumping up and down and smiling like a nut. Then she stopped with a knowing glance in the closet.

"You spent all of your money on this didn't you?"

"Yeah, aren't you happy?"

"I can't believe you didn't buy yourself something!" she said now a little pouty. Then she left the room. I just stood there looking astonished. Was she mad?

Then she came back into my room with something behind her back. She had a huge grin on her face. I probably looked so stupid because I was so confused. I felt like I was on some sort of crazy rollercoaster. First, she's happy, then she's not, and now she's happy again. What in the world was going on.

She came a step closer and finally showed me what was behind her back. She had a red plaid skirt, a black tank top with lace trim, and a leather jacket that had a fit waist and three diamonds on the shoulders. I was so happy that I started screaming not caring if I woke up the whole hotel. Sophie was smiling like a madwoman.

"Sshh. You'll get kicked out!" She said, laughing a bit.

"Thank you, Soph. I just want you to know that I've always seen you as my sister", Sophie then embraced me, tearing up a little.

"You have been so nice to me, Tessa. I can never repay you. You will always be my sister. I don't care if we're not related by blood." We embraced each other one more time and then decided to get dressed in our new clothes. Sophie put my hair in a cute messy bun and I braided her hair. She wore her new green flats and I wore my leather combat boots that had lace on the sides to add a feminine touch. Sophie put on some makeup, but refused to let me put on any.

"Your eyes are all ready perfect and you need no blush for when you are complimented by handsome boys you will blush quite enough" at this I giggled and lightly punched her shoulder."You don't need any either" I argued. " oh please. Save your breath." I was about to argue but Sophie's watch alarm went off. Her mom had gotten it for but sophie didn't really when or why. Sophie doesn't really talk about her past before she met me. She says," I began a new life when I met you, so I won't talk about life I had before. It was rather dreadful and I would like to leave the past in the past", so I just left the subject alone although if she hadn't told me to leave the subject alone I would be asking her all kinds of questions about her past. I pushed my thoughts away and grabbed my satchel with my school books in it, along with my favorite book "A Tale of Two Cities". I looked up and noticed Sophie had left. Probably to get her bag.

I looked out the door and saw Sophie standing there. "why you leave me?" I said, pretending she hurt my feelings.

"Cut the act. I left because you were thinking too long. Now let's move it slow poke."

"Okay, okay!" and off we walked toward the end of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

We're in the taxi heading towards our college. I start thinking about what it's going to be like. How are people going to see me? Will I and Sophie's friendship last? Then I erase all of my worries' and talk to Sophie she always seems to calm me.

"So do you think there will be any cut guys?" Sophie blushed and giggled at this.

"Do you think I would be going to college if there weren't going to be any?" I started laughing my butt off. It wasn't that funny. I guess it was nerves. After I stopped laughing it was deadly silent.

"We're here!" The taxi driver yelled. My throat tightened and I sat up straighter. Sophie was slowly reaching for the door handle and I felt like I was having an anxiety attack. She finally got out and I slid out of my seat quickly. Sophie paid the driver and he sped off like a speed demon. I turned and looked at my new school for who knows how long. I gasped loudly not even being embarrassed form how stupid I sounded. There was a tall black gate surrounding the campus. In front of me was a water fountain with a statue of a man holding a sword. Behind the fountain was a humongous building with pillars in the front. Around it were several smaller buildings. One that instantly caught my eye was the library. I slowly started walking toward until Sophie caught at my arm and said "We have to register first."

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Tessa", she said with a really serious face. I relaxed my shoulders and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go register." I started walking in through the gates, Sophie behind me. We walk towards the big building. I'm looking around when, _slam._ I looked behind me and see Sophie sprawled on the floor next to this guy, who had I guess been looking around and bumped into Sophie. I go over and help Sophie, who had sat up, up onto her feet. I look over and see the guy on his feet with books in hand. He wasn't extremely tall but a normal size and he had a lot of muscle. He looked kind like a wall, like he wasn't all that interesting. He was definitely interested in something though. Or rather someone. He was staring at Sophie and Sophie was staring at him. They both had puppy dog eyes and looked like they were looking at a giant donut. Like they wanted what they saw. At first I thought it was really odd but then I felt a little _jealous_. I wanted someone to look at me that way. The want way not the donut way. I washed the jealousy away then because this was Sophie. She didn't have a perfect life and she was beautiful and sweet. She deserved to have someone look at her this way.

"So Soph how about you hang out and get registered with your new pal here and I'll meet up with you?" She looked at me with a pair of eyes that said, "Are you sure". I nodded a little and she got a huge grin on her face. So did her new friend. They shook each other's hand and he said," My names Gideon". After that I turned and walked away so that they could have some privacy. I walked out of their sight and sat on a bench. I took some deep breaths and tried to clear my head. I decided to go register and then go to the library.

I finished registering and grabbed a map. I walked out of the small building that was right behind the bench I was sitting at. I close the door behind me and looked down at the map I said that the library was south of here, on the edge of campus. I took another breath and started walking again. I started thinking about my mom and how proud she would be of me right now. How she would be tearing up and would throw a party for me when I got home. My mom was great. I only wish she hadn't had to leave me, dad, and Nate so soon. My father was a good man. No matter what people say I will always think my parents were fabulous people. They were good-hearted, intelligent, caring people. My hands were in fists and a tear was running down my cheek. I looked down at the map looking for the nearest bathroom.

I turned into the women's bathroom and ran into a stall. I flipped the seat down and started weeping into my hands. I cried until I felt dizzy and hopeless. Is it possible to feel this horrible? Even on such an amazing day? Is it possible to feel like your nothing? Like everything's made of paper and it's tearing into pieces of nothing? Like a storm is pouring down and lightning is striking inside your head? I took my hands away from my face and just sat there. I didn't think and I didn't move an inch. It's amazing how not thinking lifts all of this burden and all of your terrible memories off your shoulders. Like its water evaporating off of your soul. I sat up and wiped off my face with the back of my hands. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the stall. I walked out and went straight to the sink.

I looked up into the mirror and was now glad I hadn't worn makeup. My whole face was fire truck red, my eyes included. I grabbed a paper towel and put some cold water on it. I put it over my face for a few minutes and lifted it off my face. My face and eyes normal color had returned. My curly brunette hair had fallen down from its messy bun. I fixed my hair and then just stood there and looked at myself. I don't usually do this. I had always thought it was one of those book moments, but I now knew it was true. I looked at my gray eyes trying to find the person who was like my mother. I gave up and turned toward the exit and had to force myself to walk through, not wanting to leave my protective dome from real life.

After I walked out of the bathroom I just walked and walked not worrying about looking at the map. I found the library and walked through the doors and sucked in a deep breath. There were millions of shelves at least thirty feet tall. It was like walking into someone's brain and the shelves were full of memories. I let out my breath and started looking for a good book. I found one of my favorite books, "The Wide, Wide World", by Susan Warner. She somehow can relate a little to the main character Ellen. I go and find a blue bean bag in the far corner of the room. I flop down on the bag and open the book.

I was reading until someone said, "Interesting book is it?" I looked up and saw a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Are you going to speak or just sit there quietly?" I was still staring at this blue eyed, black haired, handsome boy in front of me. I almost melted. This muscular, beautiful boy was looking at me as if the world was in my hands. Like he trusted me like he would trust his own family. "Well I leave you with your thoughts then" I saw his eyes lose all its life and he started turning. I had to say something anything to get him to stay.

"What's your name?" I managed to spit out. I saw him turn back toward me and smile a little.

"So you can talk. My names William, William Herondale. Everybody calls me Will though." _Will_ , I loved how he said this. Like everything that he said was a fact. I'm not going to lie, I thought he was rather adorable.

"Will", I said just to hear it come out from my own mouth.

"Yes?" he said, trying to be funny.

I chuckled, "My name is Theresa Gray. You can call me Tessa."

"Tessa", he said like he was breathing in the words.

"Yes, that is right", I said trying to get him to smile. It definitely worked because I saw a huge grin come across his face. He then walked closer to me. Now he was in arms length, kind of deciding whether or not to come any closer. He stopped deciding he was close enough. "Now, why were you spying on me?" This caught him by surprise. He hesitated and then spoke.

" I wasn't spying on you," he said not looking at me in the eyes," I, um, saw you starting to cry and then run to the bathroom, so I wanted to make sure you were all right." I sucked in a breath. I hadn't thought anyone had seen me. He looked me in the eyes again." Are you okay? Seriously? I mean you don't see many people cry on their first day of college."

"How do you know it's my first day?" He looked nervous and was now kind of stuttering, like he was searching for words that weren't there.

"I, um, I-"He didn't get to end his sentence because I cut him off.

"I don't know how but you seem to know more about me than I have told you. Now, I'm going to have to do the same to you." I smirked and sat back down on the bean bag. I patted on the floor next to me, gesturing for him to sit down. He smiled his big grin and sat down next to me." Tell me everything."

"Everything? About what?"

"Everything about you" I said. He smiled and started going on and on about himself. I listened and just took him in. I stared at him, which I hoped he didn't mind. I was worried that if I looked away he would be gone. That he would disappear into thin air.

. . .

It must have been twelve o clock before he stooped and said," So, what were you reading?"

I smiled at the mention of my book," I was reading 'The Wide, Wide World'. Have you ever read it? You said you like books right?"

"Yes, I did say that, but I haven't read that book before. What is it about?" My stomach grumbled and I looked at him.

"How about I tell you over lunch", my stomach growled again.

He laughed and said," Deal. You're going to the little meeting after lunch for first years, right?" I could tell he was hoping I was.

"Yes, I am. Now, how do you know this is my first year?" I asked while we walked out the door.

"It's a secret", he responded.

. . .

We walked into the cafeteria and picked out a table for three. Will said he wanted to save a seat for his friend and that he wanted her to meet him. All he would tell me about him was that his name was James Carstairs. I begged him to tell me more but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Uuugh! Just tell me Will!" I was practically hanging on him at this point. He was smiling and laughing.

"I've told you a thousand times, I will not tell anymore of him. I want you to be surprised", then he turned away toward the cashier and I noticed I went through the whole line without grabbing any food. I turned toward Will and saw that he had dished up a plate for me. Somehow he had grabbed everything I would have. He knows practically everything about me, and I have no clue how.

"Hey come on!" Will said. I shoved my thoughts into the corner of my brain and followed him back to our table.

We sat down and I said" Thank you, but how do you know so much about me?"

His eyes got wide, "What do you mean? I just met you today".

"Yes, but you know my every move. You know what food I will pick or when I'll say something" I pointed at the tray when I said this.

"It was just a lucky guess. Plus, I feel like I've met you before, like in another lifetime, or like I know every little detail about you." I looked at him, like I daring him to look back at me. I stared at his beautiful blue eyes. I honestly couldn't look away. We were stuck like this, staring into each other's eyes. People were definitely staring at us, but if I was in the crowd of people I would be staring too. Two people an inch away from each other staring into each other's eyes on the first day of college? It's definitely dramatic. But I didn't care if people stared. I was stuck in this daze into his eyes. It was like this circle that was going around and around. He finally pulled away and sat down. I sat down too and grabbed my plate.

"I believe you and I feel like I know you very well too. Just please don't be mad" I said, tearing up a little.

He looked at me and I looked away so he couldn't see I was about to burst out into tears."Tessa, I could never be upset with you." I looked at him and smiled. He was smiling back and then I gave him a big hug. Then the big cafeteria doors opened and we jumped apart, startled by the squeaking noise the doors made. I looked up and saw a head full of sparkling, silver hair.


	4. Not a chapter

**AN: I am sooo sorry, but this is not a new chapter! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry! I will update asap; I promise!**

 **( hiding behind stranger while copies of** _ **Moby Dick**_ **are being thrown at me) I probably deserved that. Again sooooooo sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Jem! Over here!" Will yelled. I Looked at him and saw him just staring at me. He has silver eyes and eyelashes. To some he may look odd but to me he looks beautiful. It was like looking outside my window and seeing a blanket of snow wrapping over the ground. I looked away and he started walking towards our table. He pulled out a chair and flopped down into it. "Tessa, this is my friend Jem. Jem, this is Tessa." Will is smiling while he says this. I don't know what to do. I'm frozen like I'm in a ice cube. He reaches a hand out toward me and I eventually gather myself and shake his hand. His finger were freezing cold but I tried to hide that from my face. He shook my hand gently, like if squeezed my hand to hard I would break into a million pieces; like I was made of glass.

He smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Tessa…"

"Tessa Gray. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Carstairs." I think I said this too enthusiastically.

" _Tessa Gray_ ", he took a deep breath and it was, suddenly, extremely quite.

Will finally broke the silence. "So, where have you been all day. As soon as we got here I lost you. Did you go play with the ducks? If you did, I don't think I could be your friend much longer." Will smiled and I realized he was just teasing Jem.

"Well, if you must know, I was talking to Charlotte about the… um…thing."Jem seemed to not want me to hear anything about whatever _thing_ he was referring to." The _thing_ we were talking about the other day; the very important _thing_ that needs to be discussed later tonight at precisely nine o clock," at first Will looked very confused, but now he seemed to know exactly what Jem was referring to.

"Oh, that thing; okay, I understand now," Jem looked relieved that Will remembered. I wonder what they are talking about, but decide against asking since it was obviously a secret. There was a long pause before I finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, well this has been a wonderful day, but I'm going to go home now. I'm super tired," I say standing up. Will's head snaps up and he has a weird glint in his eyes. _Could that be disappointment?_ , I wonder, but before I can think anything else it disappears.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Tess," He says. My breath hitches. No one has ever called me Tess. I love that he's the only one that calls me that, but I'm not going to let him know that.

"It's Tessa, not Tess," I say, trying to say it as sharply as I can. I don't think it worked, though, because all he does is smirk.

"Sorry, Tess. See you tomorrow, lonely library girl?" He asks and I just glare at him.

"Hard to say; you just greatly wounded my heart. I may have to stay home," I say. Jem smiles and Will gives a _real_ laugh. Not a fake noise of accomplishment, but a deep chuckle. It's even kind of . . . _hot_. Wait, what? I did _not_ just think that, did I? I didn't! You read nothing!

I'm turning to leave when Will grabs my arm. His touch makes me shiver, but luckily he didn't seem to notice. He's up on his feet now and he hands me a napkin. At first I thought he was trying to get me to throw away his trash but then I see a note on the napkin. I take it and he mouths, "Text me." I nod dumbly and turn around and dump my tray. I exit the cafeteria and look down at the napkin.

" _Text me when you get home, Tess. Sorry Jem ruined our fun. By the way I'm totally smirking when I say that."_ I smile. Under that it has his number with a winky face beside it.

 _I could get used to this,_ I thought right before walking through the institute gates and hailing a taxi.

I walk into my apartment and sit down on my baby blue sheets. I look around and see my gray walls that match my eyes and my beautiful mahogany furniture. I have two dressers on opposite sides of the room, a makeup stand with a mirror, and a desk with books drowning the workspace. I love the classics! It was books that made me feel that perhaps I was not completely alone. They could be honest with me and I, with them. People can tell lies. Books, however, cannot, and I would rather have a lifetime with books and truths, than society and lies.

I take a deep breath and pullout my small track phone. I put Wills number into my contacts and send him a text.

AN: Will=bold +W; Tessa=italics +T

 _T: Hello, William. This is Tessa._

 **W: Hello, Tess. I was beginning to think you wouldn't text me, but then I looked in the mirror and was positive you would *smirking***

 _T: Cocky Hob-knocker! Maybe I shouldn't have texted you. It would definitely take you off your high horse and bring you back to the ground with the rest of us normal, plain people._

 **W: You are far from normal and plain, Tess. You are very . . . .**

 _T: Very what, Will?_

 **W: Sorry, Tess, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?**

 _T: Come on! What am I?_

 **W: Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow.**

 _T: Fine,_ William _! Oh, and It's Tessa! Call me Tess again and you may not be so pretty anymore!_

 **W: Fine,** _ **Tess**_ **. I'll see you tomorrow.**

I click my phone off and throw it on my desk _. Maybe if he didn't see me tomorrow he wouldn't be so cocky and not continue his sentences_ , I thought as I walked over to my closet. I pulled on a black tank top and black skinny jeans. I slipped on my black, thigh high, boots and grabbed my leather jacket. I walked to my bed and grabbed the duffle under it. It was already packed and ready to go. I quickly scribbled a note down for Sophie and taped it to her door. I gently laid my phone down on the floor outside her door. I walked out of the apartment building and started walking to my cousin, Clarys', apartment. She just happened to be holding something for me. I got to her apartment just as the sun went down. _Perfect_ , I thought as I knocked on her door. She answered after a few minutes, paintbrush in hand and her hair in a messy bun.

"Already?" she asked. I just nodded and watched her walk towards her kitchen. I hear her walking back towards me and see my keys in her hand.

"Thank you," I say as I grab my keys.

"Just, be careful Tessa," she says. I nod and walk off towards the parking garage. I walk in and see my beautiful, black motorcycle. I slip on the matching helmet and throw my leg over the sleek, black, beauty. I strap my bag on the back and shove the keys in the ignition. I drive out of the garage, going past the speed limit, but who cares? I certainly don't. I drive in the dark night, zooming past fellow drivers, going nowhere. I don't stop, even when the sun starts to come up. I just keep going.


End file.
